You don't shit with her
by blackeyedwinchester
Summary: Isa is a girl dropped off at the wrong Maze, as the fifteenth inhabitant. The boys don't really mind, they think it's time for some girlpower. But there is one boy who really likes the idea of a girl.
1. Prologue

_A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE I OWN IS ISA. I wish I owned TMR, but then some people wouldn't have died during Death Cure.  
I do not have a beta, all the mistakes are mine. English is NOT my mother language.  
This is the prologue. Next chapter will be a lot longer. Pinky promise!  
With love, Kim xx_

* * *

"The name's Isa ya asshole. Be kind to a woman." were the first words that came out of her mouth after she got out of the Box. Not the usual whining, not the crying and klunking pants. She was a though one. Her apperance wasn't a punishment to look at. She had a beautiful round face with the greenest of eyes. Her face was framed by short, blonde hair that curled uncontrolably. Her whole body was covered in freckles, but they suited her. Everything was pretty, except for her _language_.

"Whoa Greenbean. Slim it nice and calm. My name's Alby, I'm the learder around here." a darker-skinned boy said to her. Isa looked around. All she saw were about fourteen of fifteen boys, and four massive big walls. "Welcome to the Maze." he added.

"So. What's this place? Why are there only some bloody guys around here. Where's the girlpower?" Isa said with a smirk. She really hadn't accepted the fact that she was locked in here, probably forever.

"Okay. I'm already done with her!" an Asian-looking kid yelled. "First girl to show up here's a fucking slinthead." Isa looked at him. "You're not really the most nice person 'round here are ya?" she barked. Isa didn't like the guys, none of them. They could show some respect, couldn't they? "NEWT. GET YA SHUCK ASS OVER HERE!" The dude who had introduced himself as Alby yelled. A tall, blond-haired boy came running towards them. He was probably the fasted person alive, the fasted Isa had ever seen. But really, she couldn't remember ever seening somebody else than these assholes. "What's up?" The fast boy said. He had a funny accent, the same as Isa had. "We've found you a mate. Same shuck accent as yours. Same colour of hair. Same dirty mouth." Alby joked.

Newt looked at the little blonde girl. "Heya girl, you've also got it in ya to become a Runner?" Newt smikerd, and Isa felt something inside. It was a feeling she didn't remember. Her whole body tickled. Hell, who was she kidding? The Newt-dude was hot as hell.

"A Runner?" Isa asked with wide eyes. She had just gotten in this place, and all she learned were a few new words like shank, shuck and slinthead. "Come on, Newt. Go easy on her. She just got here, let's give her the tour first. "Okay. Come along, Greenie." Newt said with a smile from ear to ear. He held out his hand to Isa, and waited for her to come. "I'll take this one, Alby." Newt winked at Minho, and Minho understood it all. Newt thought she was hot too.


	2. Ouch

_My apologies for not updating any sooner._

* * *

**_6 Months later..  
_**

"Have you seen the boys?" Isa asked Alby. Alby looked up, surprised. He couldn't seem to get used to Isa's accent, even though she already lived in the Glade for six months now. He also found all of it too much of a coincidence, her similarities with Newt. They were the only two carrying a very thick accent. They also had the same dusty blond haircolor and some freckles. Their eyecolors matched and the only differances were the fact that Isa was a girl and Newt a boy, and Isa was about half Newt's height.  
And with these six months past and no other girls, Alby just didn't know what to think.

"There are only boys here, Isa." Alby joked. Isa looked at him with piercing eyes. She didn't enjoy the leader's humor. "No, I haven't seen Newt and Minho. Aren't they back yet? They are usually back by now."

"That's why I asked if you'd seen them, Shank." Isa said.

"But Isa, you need to focus on that Greenie. Look, I know you don't like him, but it is your job to make him feel at home here." Alby told Isa with a soft voice.

"But I really don't like Gally! He is the fifth Greenie I've given the Tour, but he is the first that makes me want to kill myself. He thinks he knows everything already and is only hanging out with the Builders. He thinks he's better than me and that I am nothing but a little girl. I'm not just a girl! I'm a bloody Runner for Shuck's sake! And a bloody good one, to be honest." Isa yelled. She knew Gally would probably hear this.

Isa had been given the job to give the Greenies the Tour during their first week in the Glade. The other three weeks, she ran the Maze alongside Newt. They were a great team together. They had a plan that was actually working. Isa would run for three weeks, map everything out for one week, and run that map with Newt for three weeks. Then she would map things out again.

Isa had the gift of remembering everything. Absolutely everything. That was the main reason she became a Runner. She was one of the first who figured out that the Maze really changed overnight. Her memory was a gift and a curse at the same time. Every detail she could see, she would remember.  
She was breaking her mind over remembering anything before the Maze. Bits and pieces were back already, more than anybody elses memory.

But before she could go back to running with her best friend, she had to see Gally one final time to finish the Tour. So she gathered all of her willpower, and went to find Gally the Horrible.

It didn't take long for her to find him, as usual, he was hanging out with the Builders.

"Seen you quite a lot with them this week. Reckon you'll be a Builder from next week on. Congratulations. I'll leave now." Isa said and turned around. She heard Gally call after her, but the other Builders shushed him and carried on their conversation. Isa thought about enjoying some free time in the Map room, but before she could even turn towards the building, she got tackled to the ground.

"Minho! What the shuck is your problem?!" Isa yelled as she looked at her friend. His eyes were filled with fear and he was breathing heavily, like he had run the entire Maze to get here.

"It's Newt. Lost him. Doors closing. An hour." He managed to get out. Isa's eyes turned wide. She knew what would happen to Newt if he wouldn't make it back before the doors closed. He'd be killed by a bloody Griever. If he hadn't gotten himself killed already.

"We're going." Isa said and jumped off to the eastern door. She didn't bother to put on her running gear, and regretted it immediately when her feet started to hurt. She was still wearing the soft shoes she always wore inside the Glade. Her boots were sitting next to her bed, alsongside her little weaponry.

Isa was always very clear about being safe. She was the _only _girl, surrounded by boys. Of course she trusted most of them, but it wouldn't be the first time Alby had to sent a boy off into the Maze for harrassing Isa.

Both Minho and Isa kept looking at their watches. 56 Minutes left before the doors closed. They turned a right, then a left, another left and after about half a mile, they found a little blond head under a thick bush of ivy.

"Newt!" Isa yelled, and she took off to the wall. Minho was right next to her. She fell to her knees, grabbing Newt's unconscious head in her hands. Minho was pulling his friend out of the ivy, scanning for injuries. He turned when Minho saw Newt's lower leg. "Wow, Isa, look at that." He whispered. Isa took a quick look and swallowed what had come up. "We need to get him back, I can set his leg at home. Can you carry him?" Isa said as she looked at her watch. There were about twenty minutes left. Isa was taken over by autopilot. Minho nodded and picked up Newt bridal style. "You go ahead, I'll follow. Watch out for Grievers." Minho whispered, and without any further notice, Isa took off.

"The doors are closing fifteen minutes! Hurry up, Minho!" Isa yelled. Minho was already running as fast as he possibly could while carrying an unconscious Newt. There were just three more turns to the Glade, but there were some long corridors to go. Isa was running even faster than she knew was possible, but she had to go ahead and get someone that could carry Newt. She knew Minho was getting tired of running like hell and carrying a lifeless body. There was a quick turn to the left. One more turn to go, and she could already smell the Glade. She could also hear the first alarm. One minute until the doors closed. They made the turn, and Isa and Minho could already see several Gladers standing at the doors. Alby and Ben shot forward and took Newt from Minho. The five of them ran at top speed. Isa was relieved when she felt the grass under the thin soles of her shoes. She tripped over a boulder. A white hot pain shot up her leg into her knee as it twisted. Nevertheless, she got up and made her way to where Alby and Ben had put Newt. Newt was gaining some form of consciousness, but he was clearly in pain. Isa already felt sorry for what she was about to do.

"Move! I need to set his leg!" Isa yelled as she limped her way to Newt. She fell down on her knees, regretting it the second she hit the ground, next to Newt's leg.

"Minho, grab his shoulders!" Alby said right on time.

"I'm bloody sorry." She whispered, and without warning, she grabbed Newt's leg and pulled it hard. A scream that could be heard far outside the Maze left Newt's mouth. Isa tried not to care too much. After a solid thirty seconds of pulling and screaming, she let go. Newt calmed down almost immediately. Isa swore under her breath and was looking at a fully consious Newt. She looked down on herself. Everything was bloody and dirty. She only know allowed her knee to hurt her. She went to sit on her behind, leg streched out and breathing heavily from the adreneline kick.

"What happened?" Alby asked.

"Hey! Give him a minute to catch his breath, Alby! We should get him to his bed. Prop up his leg properly." Minho said while stepping in between Alby and Newt, and scooped Newt up in his arms. Scowling, she tried to stand, hissed and cursed beneath her breath, and followed Minho to the Homestead.

Minho had Newt in bed, leg propped up on some pillows, before Isa had limped her way inside. "Thank God you sleep on the first floor." You could clearly see the teribble pain Newt was in. "Newt?" Isa asked with a soft voice. Newt opened his eyes slowly, searching for the source of the voice he enjoyed hearing so much. "Yeah?" Newt whispered. His voice sounded extremely weak. "I'll go and grab some water." Minho said and went to fetch a cup of water from the sink in the corner of the room.

"What happened out there? Was it a Griever?" Isa asked after she sat down on the bed next to Newt. Newt nodded slowly and grabbed Isa's hand. "Yeah, the shuck thing got to me. Climbed up the ivy. Fell down. After that, all's bloody black." Newt managed to get out. He coughed a couple of times and gratefully accepted the cold water Minho offered.

"Slow sips, bro. Or it'll come out again." Minho instructed. Isa placed her free hand on Newt's forehead. "You're running a bloody high fever." Isa looked at Minho. "That wound needs cleaning. Could you get me a washcloth and a bit of water?" Isa asked Minho. He nodded and returened not half a minute later with said supplies. "Thank you." Isa took the washcloth and bowl from Minho and started to carefully clean Newt's leg. He winced and hissed an tears were forming in his eyes. Isa had a hard time to continue. All three of them were relieved when she was done.

"Try to get some sleep. You need it."Minho adviced. Newt didn't have to think about that twice. He closed his eyes immediately. Right before Isa got up to leave the room, Newt grabbed her hand. "Stay." he whispered almost unhearable. Isa looked over at Minho, who nodded his approval. "Okay, I'll stay." And with a faint but soft smile on his face, Newt allowed unconsciousness. Minho took the washcloth and bowl from the nightstand and left from the room.

"This sucks!" Minho shouted as soon as he came outside. Alby was waiting for him and agreed with Minho. "Tell me about it. Now both our best runners are out of business." Alby swore under his breath. "What do you mean both?" "Come on, Minho. They haven't been a day apart from each other since Isa got here. Do you really think she is going to run that Maze by herself? Without her best friend? Who's laid up in bed, in pain, and in need of a best friend." Alby said while shaking his head. He smiled, though.

"I acutally don't think that they are just best friends anymore." Minho said while sitting down on the ground. "There's a reason he wants her there now as well." Alby agreed with him.

"Has anybody looked at her knee by the way? She tripped and twisted it earlier." Alby thought aloud. "Shuck, you're right. Do you think it hurts her alot? She would come by the medjacks, wouldn't she?" Minho asked. "No, she never puts her own need before someone else's. Right now, her priority is Newt, not her knee."

"I'mma go and get her. It twisted real bad." Alby said. He stood up and went to fetch her from Newt's bed. When Alby entered the room, he encountered something that answered his questions about Isa and Newt.

Newt was sleeping while being cuddled by Isa. Isa, on the other hand, was looking at Newt's sleeping form. She had some tears in her eyes. Alby couldn't make figure out if it was from her own pain, or seeing Newt in pain.

"Hey, Isa?" Alby whispered. Isa shot up, hoping not to wake her bedpartner. "Oh, hey! What's up?" She whispered back. Carefully, she rose from the bed and tried to stand. Her knee buckled beneath her weight and another shift of pain shot up her leg. Alby could catch her right in time. "This is up." Isa avoided Alby's look. "Come on. You're in pain and I want it checked out. Maybe it's nothing. But I'll be shucked if you can't run anymore because of a damned knee."

"I don't think I can walk, Alby." Isa said quietly. She didn't dare to look up to her leader. Alby didn't hesitate. "Alright, big girl." He scooped her up in her arms bridal style and left as quietly as possible.

"Who're you taking me to?" Isa asked. She winced when Alby sped up his pace. "Easy, please!" Isa almost spat out. "Sorry! I'm taking you to Ben. He know his stuff. Was planning on sending him over to Newt to look at his leg as well." Isa nodded. The pain was getting the better of her. "Just hurry up and get me to Ben already." She hissed. Alby took that as an order and started running.

* * *

_That was it people. SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Next one will be up sooner. I promise.  
_


	3. The Dearest of All

_My apologies for not updating any sooner._

* * *

Alby was at Ben's not three minutes later. Isa was in pain, and now that Newt was resting, she allowed herself to be in pain. Minho had followed them and entered Ben's shack after them. "Hey Ben. Got you something." Alby laid Isa down the bed in the middle of the room. She winced and tried not to move her leg too much.

"Isa, is this from tripping over that boulder earlier?" Ben asked as he carefully cut off Isa's pantleg. Minho looked terriefied. Her knee was thick and painted in a colorpalet of green, blue, black, purple and red. "Shuck." Alby breathed.

"I think you ripped something off in there. I'm not gonna mock you by twisting it to figure out what right now, so you're going to stay here for the night and we'll see tomorrow. Don't worry about running the Maze tomorrow, because you won't be able to do that for at least two weeks, if not longer." Ben said, more to Alby than to Isa. Isa wasn't paying much attention to anything other than her knee and the pain. Now that things were said out loud, it hurt more and more.

"But.. I wanna go to Newt. I promised him I'd be there!" Isa whispered. Alby and Minho shot a questioning look at Ben. "No. You're staying here." Ben said firm but with a warm voice. There was sympathy in it.

"I'll go check on Newt. And let you know how he's doing. Why don't you get some rest? It's getting pretty late anyways." Alby said. "Minho, you should get some sleep as well. You're pretty worn out from all that runnin today. It's been quite a day for all of us."

Minho and Alby left after saying their goodbyes and Ben turned off the lights five minutes later. He had given Isa some medicine to help with the pain. And damn, it helped. It also helped her sleep, and she was thankful for that.

Isa woke up in the middle of the night, or she thought is was. She could hear the Maze change, and the Grievers shriek. Sounds she was finally getting used to after six months of this imprisonment. Ben was sleeping in the corner of his cabin. She thought about sneaking out to go to Newt's, but her knee remined her of her inmobility. The pain was still very present. She actually thought she would never run again. But on the other hand, looking at Newt's leg, he wouldn't either.

Isa opted to stay in bed and look at the ceiling of the cabin. It was made of different kinds of wood and branches. It didn't matter that the roof wasn't completely closed. It never rained in the Maze. It never did anything weird in the Maze. It had structure. Every month a new Greenie. Food and medical supplies from the Box. The Maze changed every night.

Everything had structure.

Ben had awakened after what Isa thought was hours.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Isa shrugged. "The pain is quite present. But it's better than yesterday." she added. "The only thing I want right now is to see Newt." Isa tried to sit up but Ben stopped her. "No. You're not going to stand up and walk away today. I'll walk you to the bathroom in a bit, and maybe, if you can make it, we'll stop by Newt. But I'm not promising anything, allright?" Ben said firmly. Isa looked him right in the eyes with a look that would almost be discribed as desparate, but she knew Ben meant it. She would have to stay in bed all day, for the next week, or at least a couple of days.

"I just don't want you to worry about me. Newt's leg is way worse. I'll run again, I'm sure, but he won't. He'll never run again." Isa whispered. She sounded nothing like the though girl who ran off into the Maze to save her best friend an hour before the Doors closed. She sounded weak and scared. Like she was scared to run alone, or at least without Newt.

"C'on. No need to worry about this now. We'll get you to the bathroom first." Ben helped Isa sit up and then stand. She buckled beneath her own weight, but Ben caught her before she could fall. "How about I carry you?" Ben said. Isa shot him a look that would have killed the poor Medjack. "Okay, maybe not.." Ben breathed. Isa leaned on Ben while limping to the bathroom. At first it hurt her really bad, but after a while, alsmost halfway to the bathroom, it got better. She straightened her back. "Ben.. The pain is going away!" She said happily. Ben already knew, and he was glad. Maybe her knee wasn't as shucked up as origianally thought. "So, wanne see Newt after you've done your business?" Ben looked at Isa with a smile, who nodded yes like a little kid.

After they went to the bathroom, they made their way to the Homestead. It took Isa longer than she wanted, but she was able to support herself and walk on her own. At this rate, she would start running again in a couple of days. Isa entered Newt's room after Ben. Alby was there too, but Minho was running the Maze with a new guy. Isa figured Alby had already replaced Newt.

Newt was wide awake, and more than happy to see Isa. "Hey! You've made it! Alby already spilled that you would visit today." Newt almost yelled with a smirk. The fever was mostly gone, but the pain was still readable on his face. Isa limped over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Shuck I'm happy I can sit." She breathed. "How are ya, Newt?" Isa took Newt's hand in hers, forgetting about their friends in the room. "I'm in pain. But I'll make it. How about you? You call that walking?" Isa chuckled. "Yeah, it'll heal."

Then Newt pulled Isa arm, and she shot towards his face. Even before any of the spectaters, or even Isa for that matter, Newt was kissing Isa like they hadn't seen each other in a year. Ben and Alby's mouths were hanging wide open.

After their very passionate kiss, Isa looked up. She blushed and turned to her friends. "We've kind of been together. For about four months now." She whispered while looking back at Newt. He was blushing too. And God, Isa loved him. He still looked sick and savaged, but with the blushing cheeks and the messy blond hair, he was her everything.

"TOLD YA SO, YOU SHUCKFACE!" Alby yelled at Ben. Alby had the biggest smile on his face, and Ben was reaching in his pockets to get out something small. He handed it to Alby.

"You guys betted on us?" Newt asked, pleasently surprised. Isa went up in a laughing fit. But then Newt took her arm again. He looked serious.

"Isa.. I'm never gonna run again. And don't even start on me, I'm not. So I talked to Alby and Minho earlier. Do you want to take my job as Keeper of the Runners?"

* * *

_With love my dearies xx  
_


End file.
